toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Seal Shadow
is a Shadow Monster that appears in Episode 7 of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Character History This Shadow Monster has been going around Mukiryokusaka, hitting the civilians with his , which makes them unmotivated and lazy, and had done it to nearly everyone. When fighting the ToQgers, using the , he managed to hit ToQ 1gou square in the face with his special stamp, prompting the other ToQgers to take him out. When ToQ 2gou tried to keep his right hand occupied, he reveals he can have both hands be stamps and hits the blue ToQger in the chin with it, then avoids ToQ 4gou and 5gou's slide attack, but not 3gou's, who then tried to attack Seal Shadow, only for the monster to hit the side of her head with one of his hands in retaliation. He then retreats with a limp from 3gou's earlier attack, snarling. Seal Shadow eventually finds another victim and stamps a salaryman, using the darkness he emitted to mend his wound. He then runs into Hikari and Kagura, and the two ToQgers proceed to demolish the monster with the Tunnel Ax emitting train tracks and Kagura using her Imagination to make herself into a Kendama Girl after grabbing them, using her body to bash into Seal Shadow's. When the monster rushed in at ToQ 4gou, he and ToQ 5gou quickly Transfer Changed, allowing ToQ 5gou to pull 4gou to safety, but not before the ToQger knocked the monster down. This allowed ToQ 5gou to spin 4gou around rapidly, before cracking the Tunnel Ax forward, sending ToQ 4gou feet-first onto Seal Shadow's hands, destroying his seals, freeing everyone suppressed by his stamp marks, including the other ToQgers. Enraged at what they had done to his hands, Hanko Shadow threw fireballs from his destroyed seal stumps, only to be blocked by ToQ 1gou's rail track from the Rail Slasher. Further seething, he tried to bring out his branding iron weapon, only for that to get busted thanks to ToQ 2gou's shots with the Home Trigger. Forming the Renketsu Bazooka, ToQ 4gou suggests 5gou be the shooter, who then imagines the Rainbow Rush be in the form of a rubber stamp that crushes Hanko Shadow to a paper-like level, and explodes. Not done yet, the Shadow Kaijin then enlarges himself with his branding iron restored, getting the ToQgers to summon ToQ-Oh. He lands some good hits in, until Kagura gets the idea of using the Car Carrier Ressha, forming ToQ-Oh Car Carrier. When Seal Shadow charged at ToQ-Oh, the Ressha Combination simply threw a single punch, sending the enlarged monster flying. Once he was down, 5gou then combines her ninja movie-inspired Imagination power the Car Carrier Dash into the Imagination Car Shuriken attack, destroying Seal Shadow for good. Personality to be added Profile *ID Number: No Ha 805-7 *Station Building: "Mukiryokusaka" *Motif: *Height: 200 cm (44.0m: giant) *Weight: 188 kg (413.6t: giant) *"Mukiryokusaka" is the portmanteau of and , a railway station in the Kouchi Prefacture. Powers and Abilities Arsenal *'Stamp Gloves' (ハンコ系グローブHanko-kei Gurūbu): He used his gloves to stamp on everyone which makes them unmotivated and lazy. *'Branding Iron Rod' (焼きゴテ系ロッドYakigote-kei Roddo) Behind the Scenes Portrayal *His suit actor is Keizo Yabe. Notes *''to be added'' Category:Shadow Monsters